


fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise

by Oopsandhilarry (OopsAndHiLarry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Lovebites, M/M, Missionary Position, Moaning, Phone Calls & Telephones, Police Officer Louis, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Louis, i wrote this at 2am, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is sorry, policeman louis, sorry if its bad, this is really short and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsAndHiLarry/pseuds/Oopsandhilarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a police officer and gets called into work in the middle of fucking Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short thing that I was thought was a cute idea

“Oh- Fuck Harry” Louis groaned as he pushed inside of his boyfriend. “You’re so tight, baby”

“A-ah L-louis. Fuck” Harry arched his back as the older lad entered him and slowly pushed forward until he was balls deep. “Move. Oh god please move”

Louis let out a ragged breath as he moved his hands from Harrys hips and put them on either side of the lads head. He slowly pulled out until he was barely in his boyfriends hole before slamming back in. Repeating the process multiple times until he was thrusting into the taller lad firmly over and over again. 

“Ah, ah, ah” Harry moaned and moved his hands to grip Louis’ hips. “Faster. Fuck me faster babe. Oh god, Louissss”

Louis picked up his speed and grunted loudly as the bed started to bash against the wall with his thrusts. 

The two boys were panting and moaning as Louis leant down so he elbows were resting on the bed next to Harrys head and he kissed his boyfriend sloppily, slipping his tongue between his lips as he moved on top of him. 

As he thrusted, he broke the kiss and kissed down Harrys jaw and neck, sucking a bruise into the lads pale skin.

“You’re. So. Fucking. Good. Baby” Louis panted into his neck in between thrusts and he could feel a warm heat radiating through his lower stomach. 

“F-fuck. Ah! Ah! Ah! Y-you’re. So. Huge. Fill me up so good. Always, f-fill me up so good. Love your big cock so much” Harry whined and moved his hands down to Louis’ bum, pushing him in deeper and pushing his body down at the same time to meet his thrusts. 

The bed started to creak loudly and Louis leaned back up so his hands were back in Harrys hips and kept pounding into him, groans escaping his lips as he looked down at his cock disappearing into his boys hole.

They carried on for a few more minutes, both boys desperate for release and chasing their orgasms.

“Lou-Louis. I’m so- so fucking close. Keep going! Please don’t stop!” Harry moaned as his eyes slipped closed and he gripped the bed sheets.

Louis felt his orgasm approaching and sped up, panting and moaning Harrys name, telling him how good he was.

Harrys moans kept getting louder and louder and he was thrusts away from coming when Louis’ phone started ringing on the bedside table. 

“J-just ignore it. Keep going” Harry begged and bit his lip in pleasure. 

He whined when Louis stopped thrusting and he looked up to see him eyeing the phone at the side of the bed, his chest moving up and down frantically, glistening with sweat. 

“No no no! Don’t stop! Please keep going. I’m so close.” 

“Harry it’s the department. It might be Niall saying I have to go and I'll get in trouble if I don't” Louis replied before pulling out of Harry and reaching for his phone. 

Harry huffed and narrowed his eyes at Louis as he answered the call and sat back on his heels, still between Harrys spread legs. 

“H-hello?” Louis said out of breath and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. “Yeah. Alright. Okay. I’ll be there in 10 minutes” Louis said before hanging up and looking at Harry sadly.

“Baby I’m so sorry I have to go. There’s been a raid at a house a few streets away and I have to check it out” Louis said before rubbing Harrys knee and making his way off the bed. 

“Can someone else not go? Louis, come on. Come back” Harry whined whilst sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

He watched as the older lad rushed around the room, picking up his uniform, and getting dressed. He looked over at his boy on the bed and sighed sadly. “Harry we knew I was on call tonight. I’m so sorry, I promise when I get back I’ll make it up to you” 

Harry rolled his eyes and stared at the bed sheets again “I’ll probably be asleep by the time you come back” he mumbled.

Louis sighed again and walked over to the side of the bed. He lifted Harrys chin up with his hand and placed a sweet kiss on his pouting lips. “Then I’ll make it up to you in the morning. Wake you up with a blowjob and a cup of tea, yeah? You know I would rather stay but I can’t ignore things like this”

Harry let out a huff and nodded “I know, I’m sorry. Go. Go be a hero and solve crime. I’m expecting the best blowjob you’ve ever given in the morning” 

Louis let out a chuckled and kissed Harry again “Of course, baby. I’ll see you later”. He pecked Harrys lips once more before standing back up and running his hand gently down his boyfriends arm. 

He gave him a sympathetic smile before turning and walking out the room. 

Harry usually loved being the boyfriend of a police officer, the handcuffs certainly came in handy, but at times like this, Harry wishes Louis didn’t have to go and leave him at the edge of an orgasm. Always a downfall to the job. 

He quickly finished himself off and then buried himself under the covers, burying his face into Louis’ pillow and shutting his eyes. 

Morning blowjobs always made up for everything, Harry thought. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am last night so sorry if it isn't the best. Also, I don't know much about policemen and being on call so sorry if this is inaccurate. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
